MabiPro Custom: Beneath The Jungle Dreaming
Beneath the Jungle Dreaming 'is a custom content questline created by the GMs of the Mabinogi Professional private server. It requires an exploration level of 11 to begin, and it is recommended to receive aid from fellow players where it is applicable. ''"Shamala-wala...sha-bang-bang" To trigger the main story you must go to Cor Village and talk to Kousai about Nearby Rumors. This begins the quest Black Panther Panic. A1 - S1 '''Black Panther Panic # Talk to Kousai # Clear Panther Mission mission must be entered at night. This is a solo mission. Speak to Kousai around 7pm ingame to enter this mission. * Defeat Gray Wolves × 4 → White Wolves × 5 → Black Wolves × 3 → Bats × 10 → Black Panther × 1. You will obtain a Mysterious Lingerie after defeating the Panther. * The Black Panther has somewhat high Defense and Protection and large amount of HP. It may take quite a while for those with low skill ranks to deal damage. Rewards: 3000xp, 1000G Mysterious Clue # Talk to Waboka about the clue. # Talk to Tupai about the clue. # Talk to Kousai about the clue. # Clear Cenae Panther Dungeon #* Drop the fur on the altar to enter this dungeon. This is a 1 floor dungeon and the boss is a King Black Panther. Once defeated a cutscene will ensue where you can complete the quest. #** Note: '''If you join another person that has the black panther fur, it will disappear from your inventory but '''won't count for your quest. At this point you must return to Kousai for another fur. #** The fur itself is dark in color and 1x1. It can be easily overlooked so be sure to have a space cleared where you will want it or check very thoroughly. Rewards: 5000 EXP, 2000G The Identity of the Black Panther # Talk to Shamala # Follow Shamala. will enter a solo mission where you protect Shamala from enemies that spawn. #* Shamala will assist you in defeating Possessed Boar × 1 → Hellhounds × 5 → Giant Lycanthropes × 3 → Ghosts × 6. #* Shamala has very high Defense and Protection, so assisting her will not be necessary. #* Be wary of the Ghost's Fireball. #* After the ghosts, Shamala will transform into a King Black Panther and you must fight against Giant Headless × 1 → Salamanders × 6 → Pack Elephant × 1 → Elephant Demon × 1. #* Salamanders multi-aggro. It is advised to let Shamala attack the group alone. #* The Elephant Demon is simply a red Grim Reaper but lacks Grim Reaper Windmill. Rewards: 7000EXP, 3000G Trailing the Black Panther # Talk to Kousai # Find Shamala in Pantay Swamp Dungeon. #* Put the fur on the altar. You enter a 2 floor dungeon. The boss room contains a Dark Commander, Black Warriors and Black Wizards. You receive a Ruins Lion’s Spirit Ewer.] #** Note: '''If you join another person that has the black panther fur, it will disappear from your inventory but '''won't count for your quest. At this point you must return to Kousai for another fur. #** The fur itself is dark in color and 1x1. It can be easily overlooked so be sure to have a space cleared where you will want it or check very thoroughly. Rewards: 10000EXP, 4000G Spirit Disaster # Talk to Kousai. # Talk to Shamala. # Help Shamala face the Fomors man rp as lions. You will fight 5 different waves of enemies alongside the Black Panther. #* If you use Bite an enemy that bumps into another enemy you do massive amounts of damage. Rewards: 12000EXP, 5000G Shamala In Crisis # Defeat 3 Panthers in Courcle. can find 1 of these panthers that will respawn fast west of Cor near where the Lynxs spawn. # Talk to Shamala. # Make and deliver Possessed Potion to Shamala. #* You can make this with Potion Making Using 1 Shamanic Herb and 1 Mysterious Herb Powder. #* You can craft the Mysterious Herb Powder with 1 Bloody Herb, 1 Mana Herb and 1 Poison Herb. Note: The Possessed Potion you make is untradeable so make sure you craft that on the character you are doing the quest with.] # Talk to Kousai. Rewards: 132000EXP, 6600G, 30AP Side Quest A Secret in the Jungle # Talk to Kousai # Defeat 10 Hobgoblin Witch Doctors (They are situated at Lappa falls with the other hobgoblins) # Talk to Shamala # Talk to an Alchemy expert (Dorren) # Enter the Fomor’s memories. man mission in Tara # Use Dreamcatcher until it breaks, then talk to Shamala. Exploration EXP 8000, 5AP A1 - S2 Verdency Festival # Talk to Tupai # Talk to Kousai Rewards: 5000xp, Begin Verdancy Festival. Obtain the keyword Festival. “A secretive holiday of Cor Village. Let’s ask everyone in town about it. It doesn’t seem to matter in which order you do this in. You can accept all of the quests at the same time by speaking to all of the NPCs with the Verdancy Festival keyword * Sketch the Ruins Cube *# Sketch the Cube. *#* The cube can be found near Pantay Dungeon. Some mods conflict with this and prevent you from sketching the cube. If you experience this use a clean client. *# Bring Sketch to Kousai Rewards: 1500G * Gather Carnivorous Cuttings *# Bring Voight a Stem *# Bright Voight a Leaf *# Bring Voight a Thorn *# Bright Voight a Seed Note: '''Plant parts can be very easily obtained from the Carnivorous Plants located in Herba Jungle Northeast of Cor Village. Rewards: 2100G * '''Another Spirit Hunt *# Help Shalama face the Fomor *#* Enter the Another Spirit Hunt Shadow Mission. There is a 1 hour 30 min time limit with a party count of 1-3. Reward: 10500 exp Rewards: 1500G * Let Me Get The Time? *# Give completed Ancient Calendar to Tupai *#* The Calendar Pieces can be found through exploration in La Terra Highlands or around Lappa Village. You need 4 pieces to make one complete Ancient Calendar Reward: 1500g * Wilderness Supplies *# Gather Stripeless Hyena Fur for Kusina (South of the word "Desert" in Muyu Desert) *# Gather Short Mane Hyena Fur for Kusina (South-west of Mountain Crest mark) *# Gather Spider Eggs for Kusina (West and Central Herba Jungle) Reward: 1500G * Invaders! ** Give Flag Scraps to Waboka Reward: 1500G Of Old Magic # Find out what waits at the temple ruins # Fight Rudraige #* Note: '''The difficulty of Rudraige is scaled by the average total level of players in your party. It is recommended to bring help, but keep in mind that higher total levels will result in higher difficulty in defeating him. #* Lower the Rudraige's HP until he goes into an invulnerable levitating state where he attacks you with arrow revolver. He will spawn adds which you must kill. There are several waves before he finally comes down and you can finish him off. # Talk to Shamala # Explore Fomor-Guarded Pantay Ruins #* This is a 5 floor dungeon of moderate difficulty with a boss room on the 3rd and 5th floors. If you are not reasonably strong you should bring a party. More details of the dungeon can be found here. #* If you are soloing, Wings of Eclipse is very useful against the boss as it is a giant plant with a very long range blast attack that knocks you back #* After killing the boss, a cutscene will play and the quest will be counted as completed for all party members who were required to finish the dungeon. #* Upon completing the quest you will be awarded a Black Herb. '''Darkness Growing Beneath # Speak with Kousai and head to Lappa in Western Courcle # Go atop the cliff at the westernmost point to find the entrance to a new dungeon lobby # Drop the black herb on the altar (if you have a stack, make sure to split it). #* The dungeon is 9 floors with two boss rooms and reward chests. It is not recommended soloing this regardless of your level. #* The boss is a huge plant. Defeat it. # Complete the quest by speaking with Kousai #* You now have access to the Unknown Depths.